


Nobody Loves Me

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Yamaguchi is having a bad day. Tsukki cheers him up.Part Eight of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr Series





	Nobody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another! This one is based on a post by tsutomi-goshiki! Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I typed this up completely on my phone. I hope you enjoy!

Sighing, Tsukishima Kei closes his book and turns his eyes onto his best friend of years, Yamaguchi Tadashi. “What's wrong.” It's not a question, but his tone is snappy, irritated.  
The shorter male jumps a bit, eyes snapping up to look at Tsukishima in something akin to shock. “What are you talking about, Tsukki? I'm just fine.” His voice wavers a bit even with his forced happy tone.  
“What you are is a liar.” The blond replies, getting up from his desk and moving over to sit on his bed in front of the other boy. “I'm not stupid, Yamaguchi. I know you. Tell me what's bothering you.” His eyes pierce into the brunet's before he turns his gaze away, looking at the bed between them.  
“It's just… The same as usual.” He replies, voice softening as his fingers begin picking at the blanket for something to do.  
“You're not alone, Yams… You know you can rely on me for anything.” Tsukishima says, his own fingers wrapping around Yamaguchi's as his voice becomes quieter, the irritation dying out to be replaced with sincerity.  
“I know… But this… This is stupid. It feels like everyone else is happy and I just… I don't have anyone. I mean… All the other people I know who are single at least have someone interested in them but I'm just me. Nobody loves me.”  
Tsukishima knew that when Yamaguchi was like this it was best to let him rant, but this time he couldn't do that. “Are you sure about that?” He asks, interrupting the rambling.  
P“What? Y-yes.” The brunet replies, looking up at the middle blocker in confusion, not entirely sure why the blond had stopped his pity party.  
“Are you really sure about that?” Tsukki asks again, retracting his hand from Yamaguchi's to point at himself.  
“I know you care Tsukki, but that isn't what I me-” Before he could even finish his word, Tsukishima’s lips were covering his, one hand gently cradling Yamaguchi's cheek.  
“Are you really sure about that?” The blocker asks once more as he pulls back with a slight smile curling up his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long and was so short, I had family visiting and stuff...  
> If anyone has any pairing requests, please let me know! I'd be happy to receive that input and would be more than willing to base one of these prompts off a couple you'd like to see.


End file.
